What are the odds
by Jenny Cullen
Summary: So do you have a girlfriend' Ron asked. 'You're just going to think I'm crazy.' Harry said, 'Because how can I be in love with someone who doesnt exist' For full summary read my profile. HHr.
1. Chapter 1

What are the odds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note: Please be nice my dad's having surgery today. So I wont be updating for a while, because I'll be with him, sorry guys. But I will continue to write chapter two on paper along with my other stories. **

**Chapter One**

They were all there, crying and sobbing as a coffin was being lowered into the ground. All I could see was black, no color…except one, he stood out like a sore thumb; wearing bright red. It was horrible. I wanted to cry.

I felt as if there was something missing, my heart ached. I felt so cold as I stood there shivering, in the freezing rain. I watched the coffin go down, further and further, as if nothing else existed.

The Priest now started talking, "We are gathered here today, to put this spirit to rest. She was a wonderful girl, a daughter and a sister; loved by so many. What has happened to her was tragic," the Priest was now saying, everyone around him now crying harder and couldn't stop. There faced bright red, lines of water noticeable on their cheeks, "she was what most people would call a hero, an inspiration. For most, we shall never forget what she has done and accomplished."

I stood there, as people started to walk forward, dropping a flower in the ground. Soon everyone was gone, and I was left standing there alone. I walked forward and let go of my rose, watching it go down and hit the coffin. It felt like it went in slow motion, but only it didn't. Crying silently to myself, I turned around and walked away, leaving and never coming back.

**One year later**

Harry Potter walked into the men's bathroom at Hogwarts. He had his head down as he walked towards the sinks. When he looked up, he jumped and stopped walking.

There standing before him, was a girl. Her hair was wavy, which came down to the middle of her back. Her hair was a light brown color, with a slight tint of red to it; and she had bangs that perfectly framed her face. She was wearing a long white skirt, a white long sleeved shirt with a light blue t-shirt over it and she had on blue sneakers.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry said which got her attention.

"What do you mean what am I doing in here?" she said back. "This is the girls bathroom, you pervert."

Harry just looked at her like she was crazy; then he looked around and then laughed, "Um…listen, I'm pretty sure that this is the…"

"Well don't just stand there, get out!" she yelled at him.

"Excuse me?" Harry said crossing his arms across his chest. "…And I'm not a pervert."

"Well excuse me?" she said sarcastically leaning against a bathroom stall, "I think I told you to get out…I…I really want to be alone right now."

Harry sighed and looked down at the ground. "Listen…what's your name?" he asked looked back up, but then saw no one. He blinked a couple of times; took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with his hands and then put his glasses back on. "Um…hello? Are you still in here?" he said coming forward, but still found no one. "I must be seeing things is all." He said to himself, then turned around and walked back to his room.

The next morning, Harry walked down to the Great Hall, and sat down next to Neville and Seamus. Dean, Ron and Eddie later joined them. "So…what's this I hear of you going into Advanced Potions?" Dean asked him. "I heard that a lot of people tried out for it but only two got in. Is that true, Harry?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry said grabbing a piece of bread.

"Well you got in didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then you should know." Dean said.

"Dean, no…I don't know how many people got into that class." Harry said buttering the piece of bread that he had in his one hand. "I don't even know why Professor Snape picked me?" he then took a bite out of it. "I mean he hates me."

"Maybe it's his way of getting back at you?" Ron said.

"Well if that's the case, I just won't go to Potions class." Harry said sarcastically, and then looked over at the entrance doors to the Great Hall. His eyes widened a little as he saw that same girl just standing outside of the Great Hall. She then walked away.

"So what class do you have first Harry?" Seamus asked him.

Harry stood up, "Yeah…um…I have to go. I…um…forgot something." He said then walked away with his friends looking at him weird. When he reached the entrance hall he looked around and saw her turn the corner. He immediately started walking and when he turned the corner he started to run seeing as how she was halfway down the hallway already.

"Hey!" Harry yelled trying to get her attention, "Hey you, girl!" he yelled again and she turned around, stopping.

"You again?" she said shocked. "Not following me are you?"

"No, I was…just going for a walk." He lied. "Listen, what's your name?'

"Why do you care?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you new here?" Harry asked her.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Listen buddy, I'm not that kind of girl." She said to him, and he had a confused look on his face. "So why don't you do us both a favor and get lost."

"What?" Harry said confused. "Listen Miss, what's your name?"

"Hermione." She said to him.

"Hermione what? Do you have a last name?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said slowly.

"Well it's nice to meat you Hermione." He said to her.

"It's nice to meat you too, I guess." She said with a weird look on her face.

"I'm Harry, Harry…"

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled storming down the hallway towards him. "Where the hell have you been?" he said then paused. Harry turned and looked at him, and then turned back around to look at Hermione, who was nowhere in sight.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Not talking to yourself are we?" Draco said stopping in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You didn't show up for class, so Snape had me come and find you."

"Oh…"Harry said then paused. "Wait, you're the other person in Advanced Potions?"

"Yup." Draco said. "Now can we get going?"

"Yeah, sorry I must have gotten sidetracked."

"I'll say, fifteen minutes into class, he had me leave to come and get you." Draco said as they both started to walk towards the dungeons.

888888

"Mr. Potter!" Snape yelled slamming a ruler against his desk, causing it to break and hit him right in the face. Harry and Draco both tried not to laugh. "It seems like you have a habit of being late or disrupting my class on the first day back." He said standing up. "Very well…both of you have a seat."

Draco and Harry looked at each other then went and sat down next to each other and Snape sighed. "No, both of you up here." He said pointing to the table in front of him. "I want you two up close…since you're my only students for this class." He said to him. "Move now!" he yelled and they both got up going to the front of the room.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said.

"Yes…well don't let it happen again now Potter." Snape said sitting down at his desk. "Malfoy?"

"Sorry Professor."

"Very well, open your books to page four hundred and eighty-five."

After along day of classes, Harry walked up to his room, since he was a prefect this year, he had his own room. He walked in and sat down next to the fireplace in a red chair. It was actually pretty soft. Harry leaned back and put his feet up on the chair next to him, putting his hands behind his head.

"Have a fun day, Harry?" Hermione asked coming in his common room. When he heard her voice, he nearly jumped five feet in the air. "Jumpy are we?" she said smiling.

"How…how did you get in here?" Harry asked standing up.

"Well it's nice to see you to?"

"How?"

"Well…I originally planned to steal your broom and fly in your bedroom window while you were sleeping…to scare you of course; but I thought against it since I hate flying." She said to him. "So I just came in the same way you did."

"I'm sorry, you what?" Harry said then sat down.

"I was only kidding about the window thing…"

"No," Harry said cutting her off. "How the hell do you know the password?"

"Please don't swear at me." She said and sat down. "Well your password wasn't that hard to figure out, only took me a couple of guesses is all."

"Right…so um…are you a student here?" he asked her.

"Uh…here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Hogwarts?"

"No." she said and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well it's just…I haven't been able to talk to someone in along time." She said to him.

"Okay, so you're not a student. So then why are you here?" he said.

"I don't know really."

"How old are you?" he asked as she stood up, walked over to a table and picked up a picture. Harry then stood up and walked over to her.

"Sixteen." She said as he took the picture away from her. "Hey, I was only looking at it.

"Well please don't touch it." He said putting it back down.

"Fine." She said then smiled. "I'm off to bed then." She said and walked up the stairs.

"Um…that's to my bedroom." He said going after her.

"What you can't share?" Hermione said turning around to look at him.

"Um, do I have to answer that?" Harry said.

"No." she said turning back around and going the rest of the way up. "Wow, nice room."

"Thanks…I guess." He said and she took off her shoes.

"Do you have a girlfriend Harry?" she asked him pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"No, not at the moment." He said as she took her skirt off.

"Oh that's too bad." She said then climbed into his bed.

Harry just starred at her. "What, not taking your shirt off?"

"No, you don't get to see that."

"Why your already half naked?" He said indicating that she was in nothing but her shirt and her white underwear.

"I was right, you are a pervert." Hermione said pulling the covers over her. "Well are you going to get in or what?" she said and Harry shook his head and stripped down to his boxers, then laid down on his side of the bed. After about two minutes, Hermione rolled over and wrapped her arms around his, putting on leg around his and her head on his chest. "Night Harry." She said smiling as he sighed.

**A/N:** Well tell me what you think, but be nice. My dad's having surgery today so I need the positive comments. Remember be nice. R&R.

_-Jenny_


	2. Chapter 2

What are the odds

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up the next morning, reached over to the table, grabbed his glasses and put them on his face. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with his glasses still on his face. After he readjusted his glasses he looked down to see a girl sleeping next to him. "Yeah, now you stay in one place." He mumbled to himself then got out of bed.

Harry walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After he took his clothes off, he got in the shower, and stayed in there for about five minutes. When he was done, he turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out to find a certain girl standing there waiting for him. "Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Wow…Harry." Hermione said staring at his body. "Uh…" she said. Harry was standing before her soaking wet; he had water running down his well-toned body or that's what she thought. His bangs were hanging in front of his face dripping water on the floor. The rest of his hair clung to him but curled out at the ends, dripping water everywhere.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" he said snapping her out of her little trance.

"Well…I woke up and you weren't there." Hermione said in a said voice. "I got scared."

"You got scared?" Harry said back in disbelief.

"You know, you have a nice…I mean great body," she said smiling.

"Hey." Harry said cutting her off. "When I'm in the shower, you don't come in here."

"But…but…I was scared." She said again in a trembling voice. "I didn't know where you were."

"Hermione."

"I don't like being alone." She said and Harry sighed.

"Well you don't just walk in places whenever you feel like it." He said and reached for another towel.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…I'll just go." She said sadly.

"No Hermione wait." Harry said trying to stop her.

"It's fine really, don't worry about it." Hermione said then was about to leave but was stopped when Harry grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I don't want you to go." He said looking in her dark brown eyes. "Stay?"

"Well…" she said trailing off. "If you don't mind me being here?"

"Not at all." He said half smiling.

"Great." Hermione said in a cheerful voice, and smiled at him. "So what are we going to do today Harry?" she asked impatiently.

"We?" Harry said to her. "No, no there is no we." Her smile dropped. "I have class."

"But…but…"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm a student here meaning I have to go to class." Harry said cutting her off.

"You said you wanted me to stay." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Yes I know I did…"

"So what are we doing today then?" she asked cutting him off.

"How about this, when I'm done with class later on today around six o'clock, we'll do something together?"

"Meaning you don't want to play with me?" Hermione asked him. "Now." She quickly added.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well then I must say, Harry Potter, that you are the meanest wizard alive." She said then stormed out of the bathroom.

"Hermione wait!" he yelled walking out after her but when he did, she was gone. "Now where'd you go?" he said to no one.

888888

Tonks walked in the classroom carrying a pile of books, which she set down slowly on her desk so they wouldn't fall and make a mess. After she fumbled slightly with her books, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned and faced the class. "Today we will be learning the Reflection Charm, it's similar to the Shield Charm but only more powerful." She said to them. "Can anyone tell me the Shield Charm incantation?"

Everyone in class sat there looking at her like she was mad, no one raised their hand, not one. "Oh come on you all learned this last year." She said starting to get angry. "Mister Weasley, can you answer the question?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"Ah…the Shield Charm is…um…"

"How sad." Hermione said causing Harry to jump slightly. "He can't even answer the question."

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Looking for you sexy, what else?" she said smiling. "You know something, you're kind of cute when you get angry."

"Mister Weasley, answer the question." Tonks said again.

"And the key word is…Protego." Hermione said to Harry. "He's never going to get this right, it's so sad." Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione. "Oh…do you know him or something?" she asked him. "No offence but your friend is kind of stupid." She said giggling.

"I don't know." Ron finally said.

"It would seem so. Mister Potter." Tonks said getting his attention. "Will you answer the question for Mister Weasley over here." She said pointing to Ron who was sitting next to him.

"Protego." Harry said and Tonks smiled.

"Correct." She said. "Now everyone open your books to page six hundred and eighty-four, and start reading about the Reflection Charm.

"Wow am I good or what?" Hermione said to Harry. "Your welcome."

"Will you just leave me alone?" Harry whispered again. "I'm in class."

Ron turned his head and looked at Harry, "I'm not doing anything to you mate." He said and Harry looked at him.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you." Harry said to him.

"So you were talking to yourself?" Ron asked.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, stop talking and read." Tonks said to the both of them.

"Well you said you'd play with me, and you lied to me, you're a lire." She said then walked to the back of the classroom, and out the open door.

888888

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he stormed in his room. "Where are you?" he yelled again as he walked into his bedroom. "Hermi…"

"What?" she said from behind him, cutting him off. "You're mad." She said sweetly. "I take it you didn't have a good day?"

"When I say I have class, that means you stay here." He said coldly.

"Sorry, I just…I don't seem like I exist when I'm not around you." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah well my friend Ron, he didn't even see you." Harry said as he came up next to her and sat down on the table.

"The stupid one," she said then sighed. "Figures."

"He's not stupid Hermione."

"Well it looked like it." She said as she folded arms across her chest.

"Well maybe in some cases yes, but he's usually not."

"Whatever." She said then looked away.

"Well do you want to play now?" Harry asked her.

"Oh so now you want to play." She said with sarcasm. "What next, you want to throw me off the Astronomy Tower?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't play with me earlier…so what makes you think that you'll play with me now?" she said then paused. "I said that wrong."

"Hermione, I'm sorry okay. I had to attend class, I didn't have an option."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"Yes." Harry said. "But I have to do my homework." He said then stood up, grabbed his book bag and walked over to the table in his room.

"Figures." Hermione said then laid down on the couch. "All he wants to do is work." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione said about ten minutes later causing him to sigh.

"Yeah?" he said not looking up from his book.

"Did you know that Voldemort, didn't kill your parents?" she said.

Harry stopped reading his book and looked up at her. "What are you on now?" he said coldly.

"The people in that picture." She said pointing over to the picture on his dresser. "Your parents, now I know why you didn't want me to touch it." She said remembering back to yesterday.

"And?"

"Listen Harry, I know you think he killed your parents, but he didn't. Voldemort is a holographic image. He doesn't exist." She told him.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Meaning he's not real."

"I know what that means." Harry said to her as he got up and walked over to her, bringing his book with him. "Listen Hermione, I don't know what crazy things are running through your head, but…Voldemort is real. Voldemort killed my parents right in front of me." Harry told her.

"You were just a baby Harry, you couldn't possibly remember what the killer looked like?"

"Hermione…I'd say you're crazy, but you've been like this since I've met you." Harry said then opened his book back up and began reading again.

"But the killer is wondering the halls at Hogwarts as we speak." Hermione pleaded. "You have to listen to me Harry."

Harry sighed and put his book back down. "Yeah well it's probably you."

"Okay Harry, if I was the killer why would I tell you?" Hermione asked leaning forward closer to him.

"Good point." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "So…who is it then?"

"That's just it…I…I don't know." Hermione said then sighed. "Probably someone close to you, someone you'd least expect."

"Yes but you still didn't answer my question." Harry said.

"That's because you didn't…"

"How do you know that Voldemort doesn't exist?" Harry said cutting her off.

"I can't tell you that."

"What!" Harry yelled and stood up. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't understand the question?"

"How…do…you…know…that…Voldemort…didn't…kill…my…parents?" Harry asked her very slowly.

"Why are you talking to me like I'm five?" she asked him. "Listen Harry all I know is that I was sent to protect you." She said and stood up.

"That's why I can only see you." He said as she walked away.

"You catch on quick." She said turning around and looking at him. "Oh…yeah…your parents told me to tell you to look behind you." She said then paused.

Harry looked behind him and nothing was there.

"Well I didn't actually get what they meant by that but that's what they said." she said as she saw him turn around.

"Anything else princess?" Harry said. "Wait your dead?"

"No." Hermione said hurt. "I'm not dead!"

"Then why can I only see you?" he asked her. Hermione opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out so she closed it. Harry on the other hand was waiting for an answer.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile. Hope you liked it and tell me what you think. R&R everyone.

Till next time,

Jen


	3. Chapter 3

**What are the odds**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys, I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"Well?" Harry said looking at her.

"I don't know, but I'm not dead!" Hermione said sitting down. "Besides, why do you think I'm not see-through?"

"Transparent?" Harry asked, "Who knows?"

Hermione stood up and walked back over towards Harry.

"How do you know Voldemort isn't real again?" Harry asked her, again.

"Because I can go anywhere." She replied looking at him.

"Meaning you think of something or someone and your there?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said, "It's quite fun, since no one can see me." Then she quickly added, "But you of course."

"Can…" Harry started to say. "Can you take someone with you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've never really tried it," Hermione told him as they both sat down. "Why?"

"Could you try?" asked Harry.

"Probably, but why would you want me to?" she asked confused.

Harry just leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Think of you." He whispered.

"Why?" She said sadly.

"Just do it." Harry said and she closed her eyes. "Please Hermione?" That was the last thing he said when the room went black.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the hospital wing. Harry looked around and noticed they were still at Hogwarts. "Well that didn't work." Harry said to her, "Were still at Hogwarts."

Pomfrey came out of her office and over to him, "What can I do for you Potter?" she asked him.

"Ask for me." Hermione said. "I have to be here, it always works."

"I was um…wondering if…um…I could see…Hermione?" Harry asked pausing every once in awhile.

"Hermione who?" asked Pomfrey.

"Oh…ah…Granger, remember?" Hermione told him.

"Right, Granger. Hermione Granger." Harry said and Pomfrey gave him a questioning look.

"Mister Potter, how do you know that Hermione Granger's here?" she said after awhile.

"Uh…she's a good friend of mine."

Pomfrey looked at him for awhile then said, "Very well, follow me." She said turning around and Harry immediately followed her.

They walked through her office, then through another door. When they walked through the last door, Pomfrey stopped and Harry walked in the room. "I'll be in my office if you need anything Potter." She said and turned around leaving him there.

888888

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Draco Malfoy said coming up to the Gryffindor table." Potty and the Weasel's."

"Leave me alone you stupid idiot." Ginny said and Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said coldly.

"Yeah get lost." Eddie said as he sat down next to Ginny, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Why don't you make me you freak?" Draco said angrily.

"Are they always this childish?" Hermione asked as she appeared next to Harry.

"Yeah." He said and they all looked at him.

"What was that Potter?" Draco asked, "Not talking to yourself again are we?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Harry said.

"Ah…is wittle baby Potter afraid of me?" Draco taunted sarcastically then left.

"What does he get out of tormenting people?" asked Hermione. "Does he find it funny or something?"

"Probably?" Harry said to her.

"Um…Harry?" Ron asked, "Are you feeling alright?" He placed his hand on Harry's forehead.

Harry pushed his arm away and said, "I'm fine Ron."

"You know what you need?" Ron said and Harry shook his head.

"No Ron I don't, enlighten me."

"A girlfriend mate…or do you already have one?" Seamus said before Ron could say anything.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Harry told him, "Where can I get one?"

"Harry don't you dare." Hermione said to him. "Women aren't toys for men to fool around with."

"Alright," Seamus said smiling. "Let's go shopping." He said standing up.

Both Ron and Harry stood up and they started to walk out of the Great Hall. Eddie was following close behind them with Hermione also right behind Harry.

"Harry, you can't do this," Hermione pleaded. "Just turn around and walk away.

"So…do you want to go older or younger?" Eddie asked.

"Younger." Harry said looking at a group of girls.

"Harry we aren't play toys, were human beings, just like you." Hermione said.

"Yeah well I'm sick of being alone." He told her.

"Me to?" Agreed Ron.

"Well Ron, there's always Luna?" Seamus suggested then laughed.

"Funny," Ron said. "But I'd actually like to date someone who's not obsessed with me. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh yeah, that's find." Seamus said trying not to laugh.

"How about Lavender?" Eddie suggested.

"No, she's to clingy." Ron said to him. "I want someone who's a free sprit, you know, someone who's outgoing."

"Like Luna?" Harry said to Ron.

"No not Luna!" Ron yelled causing some people to look at him. "What!" he yelled at them. "Nothing to see here."

"What about me?" Luna asked coming up to them slowly after hearing her name.

"Um…nothing." Ron said.

"How sad, he actually likes her." Hermione said. "Deep down inside he wants her, I can feel it." Harry turned to look at her when she started talking. "Now Harry stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

"So Luna?" Seamus said and she turned to look at him. "Is that a new sweater?"

"No." was her simple reply.

"Never seen it before, are you sure?" Seamus said again taking a step closer to her. "Because you look sexy in it."

"Positive." Luna said taking a step backwards.

"I can't believe this, he's actually hitting on her." Hermione said and laughed. Harry continued to look at her. "How sad it that? He must be very desperate for a girlfriend."

"So…um…Ron?" Luna said looking back at Ron. "I was wondering since you're looking for a tutor and everything…if maybe I could tutor you?" she asked pausing every once in awhile.

"Um…" Ron said pausing. "I actually already have one." Ron lied.

"No you don't." Neville said coming up to them. "Believe me, I asked you yesterday and you said no, only guys are asking me. I want a girl tutor."

Luna looked hurt. "Okay, I get it." She said. "You want a tutor, but you don't want that tutor to be me." Luna then turned around and started to walk away.

"Luna wait!" Ron said and she stopped but did not turn around. "Would you like to be my tutor?" he asked.

"No." she said then walked away.

"Luna?" Ron said and she took off running.

"Seamus does not that she's out of his league right?" Hermione asked Harry. "Now…about you guys using girls as toys?" she said crossing her arms across her chest. "That needs to stop."

"What are you my mother?" Harry said to her.

Neville, Ron, Seamus and Eddie all looked at him. "Um…Harry are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said to them.

"Okay then…who were you just talking to?" Neville asked.

"Yeah Harry, now they think you're crazy." Hermione said to him. "That's so awesome, now like, you and Luna can become best friends."

"Why can't you just leave me alone for at least two hours or something?" Harry yelled at her.

"I would but I just love driving you insane." She said to him.

"Well stop!"

"Harry who are you talking to?" Eddie asked him.

Harry turned and looked at them, they were all looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"Yeah smartass, they can't see me. So in other words, they think you're a crazy person." Hermione said to him.

"Oh…right…" Harry said to himself. "I have to go." He said to them, then left.

"Harry!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm late for class!" Harry yelled then went down the stairs, towards the Dungeons.

"I thought he said he was skipping Potions Class this year?" asked Ron.

"He was joking, remember?" Seamus said then turned around and walked outside.

888888

"Will you please stop following me?" Harry said then opened the door.

"Ah…Potter." Snape said when he walked in the room. "So nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Professor, I lost track of time." Harry said as he sat down next to Draco.

"Yes, well you can see me tonight at eight to make up for it." Snape said to him.

"I've seen him before." Hermione said leaning against the table, next to Harry. "I think I know him."

"Really?" Harry asked her.

"Yes Potter, tonight at eight." Snape said to him. "Now since you're both here, open your books to page six hundred and fifty-four. I'd like the Potion complete before you leave." He said then went and sat down at his desk.

"Oh my, God." Hermione said as Harry opened his book. "I do know him." she said and fell silent till the class was over.

"Why were you so quiet?" Harry asked her once they were away from people. "Usually you never shut up."

"Harry?" Hermione said and stopped walking.

Harry turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong, are you okay Hermione?" He asked coming up to her.

"You should get to class, wouldn't want you to be late again." She told him as she looked away.

"I have a free period." Harry told her. "What is it?"

"He's my father." Was her simple reply.

"What?" Harry said shocked.

"Well he actually adopted me when I was five, after my parents died." She said quietly. "He always treated me like I was his own daughter." She then looked back up at Harry.

"So what happened to you?"

"I don't know Harry." Hermione said and walked over to the bench and sat down. "I can only remember something's about me."

"Are you sure he's your father?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just because he hates you doesn't mean he hates me…and yes, he is my father." Hermione told him looking down at the floor.

**A/N:** That's all for now, I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry for the wait. The next chapter should be up faster though. R&R everyone.

_-Jen-_


	4. Chapter 4

What are the Odds

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's been for like forever and I'm continuing with my stories, I have a really bad year and its finally getting better. I hope everyone had a good holiday, next chapter should be up soon.

Chapter 4

"Hermione you have to be kidding me, all this time you've been here and you didn't notice him till now?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well it's not like I look for other people when I'm walking the halls Harry." Hermione told him as she leaned against the wall.

Harry looked around as he started to see more people walking the halls, "Come on let's talk in my room, shall we?" he asked. "Where people won't think I'm talking to myself and turning into a crazy person."

Hermione laughed and pushed herself off the wall and started walking with Harry. "You know I have a faster way." She said and stopped.

"Yeah I know; that would be nice and everything but things get really dizzy you know the room starts to spin. Not really what I'm looking forward to do so I'll walk thank you." Harry said without stopping which made her mad.

"Well fine who wants to help you out anyways." She said and walked right passed him.

"Hermione why must you take everything so personal I'm not trying to kill you." I told her.

"Ha, ha, ha, like that's even possible Harry, if you haven't guessed I'm invincible. No one can hurt me not even if they tried."

We walked until we reached the common room and then we went up to his room. I watched her walk over to the window. She looked so sad, like she would cry any minute. "Hermione listen if you say that Snape is your father maybe it would be a good idea to try and talk to him?"

"He won't be able to see me either, so what's the point?" Hermione said and looked at me. "The one thing we should do is me keeping you safe Harry, so please don't distract me."

"Hermione obviously there is something bothering you; I just don't know what it is." I started walking towards her as I said this.

"Good because it's better if you don't know." She said and moved, trying to get away from me. I grabbed her hand with my right hand and I put my left arm around her waist, her back facing me as I held her tight to me. "Harry please…" she tried to break free but I just turned to her to face me.

"What are you so scared of Hermione?" my face was an inch away from hers, my forehead resting against hers. "You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh."

888888

"Well, well, well I think this is way out of your findings Weasley. Maybe just a bit too far from the good side of the castle if you ask me?" Draco Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want now Malfoy, I really don't feel like playing games with you?" Ginny said turning around to face him.

"Likewise, but you're over here in the dungeons, why?" Draco was now standing in front of her. He toward over her, he was a good 6'2 and she was 5'6.

"I left some of my things in potions class and I need to go get them." He laughed at that. "Look why do you care anyways Malfoy? Last time I checked you hate me and my family."

"Ouch Ginny that hurts, hate is a strong word you know." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay well if you don't hate me, why torment me every time you see me?" he was now smiling. "Is it some kind of sick and messed up game you just love to do? Do you not understand that other people, besides yourself of course have feelings too?"

He laughed, "Of course, it's just the pretty ones that drive me crazy." He pushed himself off the wall and was standing right in front of me now. "If you haven't noticed Ginny, I've been nice to you lately. Unlike your annoying pest of a brother, he just pisses me off always has to start a fight with everybody. But you, you seem different this year it's like you've changed or something."

"No just the same old Weasley to drive you and your family mentally insane."

"Funny, but there's something different something that I like." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as his hand moved down her body and wrapped around her waist pulling her into his body. "If someone see's you doing this they're going to…"

"What scream murder?" he asked not letting her go. "Frigidity are we now? What are you afraid someone will see or you just want someone else?"

He was smiling now his eyes locked on mine. "No." I didn't realize that he moved his head lower to be eyelevel with me. "Draco please can we continue this conversation later, I really need to get my things."

"Why later I'm sure your things are just fine." He was just about to kiss her until she turned her head away and broke from his hold. "Spoil sport." He said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll talk to you later Draco I really need to go." She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Is it really for your things or you just trying to find some other guy you like?"

"What are you talking about?"

He let go of her hand. "So there is someone else?"

"No, Draco truth be told you are the first one to take notice in me."

"I don't believe that's true." He said and smiled as I sighed. "You don't hear what all the other guys are saying so don't tell me that's true." Before I knew what was happening he closed the space between us and kissed me.

888888

"Hermione please tell me." Harry begged and pulled her close to him as he sat down. "What's going on?" she started to cry in his arms. "Hermione?"

"I just don't know…forget about it Harry it's stupid." She put her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it."

"If it matters to you Hermione it matters to me." Trying to calm her down was not easy, "Listen I'm sure it's nothing stupid and if it's bothering you that much you can just tell me."

"I know but..." she said and paused. "I just, I don't know if I can protect you Harry."

"Protect me from what?"

"The person who's trying to kill you." She lifted her head and look into his eyes. "Harry I haven't been honest with you." I stared at him and waited if he'd say something but he didn't. "Harry, I…um, I know or at least I think I know who the person is that's going to kill you."

"What?" he said shocked. "Who?"

"A friend of yours."

"A friend or an enemy?" he asked in disbelief.

"You won't see it now but give it time and you'll know when he's going to double cross you."

"Who is it Hermione, please tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked not positive, he most likely won't like what I'd tell him either.

"I'm positive I want to know. I think if anything I have the right to don't you?"

"How bad?"

"I'll do anything Hermione, anything just please." He begged putting his forehead against mine.

"No matter what the cost?" I said in a whisper but you could barely hear me.

"Anything." He whispered back.

"His name is." She said and sighed. "Seamus." His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He stared at me for what felt like forever and he finally said.

"You're lying."

**A.N:** Well tell me what you think, good, bad, what? R&R please. I'll put the next chapter up soon I'll try for less then a week for you guys. Enjoy and Have a great New Years if I dont update by then.

**P.S.** I hope no one is mad at me for taking forever to update. I'm sorry.


End file.
